


Lucky Ones

by Janusa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Suit Kink, Topping from the Bottom, and a sprinkle of warlocks politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Magnus’s sight was immediately caught by Alec’s form, leaning against the column of the living room, bare feet, and wearing just a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He was probably asleep or at least in bed when Magnus arrived.Magnus had missed him, of course, he had missed him, he just hadn't realized how much until now that he saw him there, flesh and bone.It had been a whole week, after all.(Or, Magnus is wearing a suit, he looks very good on it, and Alec wants him to keep it on)





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> There is no reason for this, I just wanted to write smut. Well... that's kind of a reason.  
> Thanks to [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke) for helping me decipher how to tag this.

It was late at night when Magnus crossed the portal and stepped into the loft.

It had been a long week; all the high warlocks of America had reunited to dialogue about their concerns and give their annual reports. Not even warlocks were safe from paperwork, though magic helped.

He would have to charge to the Institute for all the extra non-paid hours of paperwork its shadowhunters gave him, or at least send some of their troublemakers' actives to help him. _Yes, Biscuit and Blondie, I’m referring to you_. Magnus had wanted to ditch the summit, call in sick or give some stupid excuse; he had tons of work and now a week lost too. However, no matter how much he wanted to ditch, he couldn't, Magnus had a hell of a report to give this year: the breeding ground of Iris Rouse, the rift to Edom, Rufus’ violation of his ban and the list continued.

Magnus gave a look to the loft and inhaled the fresh citric smell of lemon and tangerine, characteristic of the incense of his home. Usually, was Magnus who burned the incense but it had become Alec’s habit to do it in Magnus’s place every time he was out.

Magnus’s sight was immediately caught by Alec’s form, leaning against the column of the living room, bare feet, and wearing just a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He was probably asleep or at least in bed when Magnus arrived.

Magnus had missed him, of course, he had missed him, he just hadn't realized how much until now that he saw him there, flesh and bone.

He hadn't seen him in a whole week, portaling every night to the loft wasn't practical, besides Alec had his own good part of things to deal with, and sometimes he didn't make it to the loft until the wee hours of the morning or at all. Also, they were two grown men, they could be a week apart.

Alec walked towards him and promptly wrapped him in his arms, inhaling Magnus's scent. Magnus rounded him with his arms too, grooming the strands of hair in Alec’s nape and tenderly stroking the exposed skin of his neck.

"I thought you would come back tomorrow." Alec muttered, lips against his neck. Magnus shivered a little, the vibrations and warm pressure against his pulse heating his blood.

It had been _a whole week_ , after all.

"I didn't want to spend another night in a hotel room, alone and in a cold bed, too big for one."

"I'm glad you are home." Alec answered and hummed contently.

"I'm glad too. I missed you but it seems you didn't miss me that much."

Magnus feigned a pout and Alec looked at him confused, a little more awake now than a moment before because he was being accused.

Alec frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Magnus shook his head, disapprovingly. “Not even a welcome kiss, Alexander”

Alec rolled his eyes but leaned in to kiss him nonetheless.

Magnus lost himself in the kiss. Alec set the pace and Magnus let him do with his mouth, lips, and tongue what he wanted, pliant under Alec’s touch. Alec’s fingers caressed his jaw and slowly moved to his chin, he pushed back his head and deepened the kiss. All Magnus could do was grab fistfuls of Alec’s shirt.

This was one of those kisses that made his toes curl and butterflies flutter in his stomach at the same time.

Magnus could feel Alec’s lust in the turn of his tongue and his love on the gentle hands cradling his face. "Are you tired?" Alec asked against his lips when the kisses had turned into something hotter, hungrier.

"Very." responded Magnus as he seized Alec tighter against his chest, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. Magnus took advantage of Alec's distraction to smash their lips together again,

"Are you up to it?" Alec asked him while smoothing Magnus’s jacket with his hand. Magnus had his mouth occupied in Alec’s neck, tasting his skin to try to tame the hunger that had settled inside him for the last few days.

"With you, Alexander, I'm always up."

Alec backed off to see Magnus and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"That was terrible.”

"Maybe but it’s true."

"You just killed the mood." Alec rolled his eyes again. Magnus was worried that his boyfriend would get strabismus for doing that but the thought left his mind soon enough.

Alec never hid his want for Magnus but he liked to tease from time to time. Well, Magnus could tease too.

“Did I?” He asked with an arched eyebrow, his hand descending to cover Alec’s crotch, causing Alec’s breath to hitch in his throat. Magnus massaged his half-hard length and his balls. He buried his free hand in Alec's hair, still a little wet, and pulled it, eliciting a whine from Alec.

"What had you in mind?" Asked Magnus, his lips ghosting Alec’s, almost touching them but never fully closed the remaining space between them.

"Not much." Answered Alec, and Magnus could see in his eyes the great amount of willpower he was using to not fall in Magnus’s game. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. "Just ride my man."

And that was not fair. How could Magnus ever resist Alec saying those things in a low and hoarse voice, or just in general, resist to Alec? So he pressed their lips together and their moans got lost in one of many kisses.

Alec grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him backward until his legs hit the couch and Magnus sat on the edge, still sustained by big and callous hands, hands that Magnus wanted to put to a better use than rumpling his clothes.

Alec let him go to pull his t-shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly away. He wasn’t trying to put a show, just handily undressing, but Magnus’s pants got a little tighter and he would be lying if he said his mouth didn't water at the sight of Alec's naked chest.

He pulled Alec by the waistband of his sweatpants before he took them off. His face was mere inches apart from Alec’s crotch, so he seized Alec by his hips, to keep him from moving. Magnus observed Alec towering over him and received an expectant look, they both knew what was about to come and it made the wait more agonizing. Magnus stroked his thumbs the pale skin of Alec’s hips before leaning in and mouthing Alec's crotch over the fabric. Alec shuddered in pleasure so Magnus did it again, and again until the fabric was completely dampened and Alec hard.

Magnus could have kept going until Alec came in his sweatpants but he wanted the real thing, hot and throbbing in his mouth, heavy on his tongue.

He wasted no time and hooked his fingers into the waistband, pulling it down and _oh, what a glorious sight._ Alec didn't like to sleep with underwear and Magnus very much appreciated it in occasions like this one.

Alec was completely hard now and his erection was the most sinful invitation to Magnus to take him, and he did it, all at once. Alec’s taste was intoxicating and his hands; one in Magnus’s shoulder for support and the other in his hair, encouraged him to suck him faster.

“This wasn’t the plan, Magnus.” Alec got to say between pants. Magnus hummed and the vibrations sent Alec too close to the border. “N-no. I want to come with you inside of me.”

Honestly, this man was going to kill him.

Alec was already dripping precome, a dozen strokes more and he would be gone, but one of finest skills was control and it was a skill he took to bed… or couch in this case. Alec inhaled and exhaled, he steadied his breathing. Alec’s breathing could have calmed down, his eyes, however, held the same scorching fire.

Alec stepped out of his sweatpants, now naked from head to toe and with only his runes as garment.

Magnus was about to take off his jacket, there were too many layers separating Alec’s skin from his when Alec rested both hands on his shoulders. "No, don't take it off."

Magnus was confused at first and then he got it. "Kinky." He said with a grin.

Alec wrapped Magnus’s tie around his hand and pulling him into a messy kiss. "I'm not, you just look damn good in it."

"Darling, I look damn good in everything." Magnus answered breathless, his response losing a little of its intended effect.

"I'll give you that."

“You’ll give me more than that.”

This time Alec chuckled instead of rolling his eyes. He straddled his hips, caging him against the couch. If Alec’s willing body was his jail, Magnus would be the happiest prisoner.

Alec ran his hands over Magnus’s biceps, delighting with their strength and broadness, his thirst was evident in his pupils and his erection pressing against Magnus’s abdomen. Magnus was aware of how much Alec appreciated his arms, especially around his (preferably naked) body. Alec’s hands followed his path up from Magnus’s shoulders to his neck, were his slender fingers caressed in a feather-like touch Magnus’s Adam apple.

Magnus didn’t want to seem eager but he _was_ eager. He snapped his fingers to magic the bottle of lube they always kept in the drawer of the night table, opened it and deftly strewed enough of it on his index and middle finger.

"Do you need some help?" Magnus asked, kneading Alec’s cheek with a hand, looking for access to Alec's and with the other. Magnus was surprised when he found no resistance and both fingers slipped easily inside Alec, who let out a sigh of satisfaction when Magnus's fingers were buried inside him.

"Seems like you were playing while I was gone."

"I told you I missed you." Alec's pants were heavy against his ear, his warm breath against his skin sent shivers through his spine. “Enough preparation.” Even though he was the one to say this, he complained once Magnus’s fingers were gone, leaving him empty and clutching the air.

Alec deftly unbuckled Magnus’s belt, he had mastered undressing Magnus’s thanks to all those they had to be quick before annoying meetings. Still, Alec only unbuckled Magnus’s belt and unzipped his pants, he took Magnus’s length in his hand like he was used to it (and he was). Magnus couldn’t repress his groan when Alec’s calloused hand stroked him, it was rough and Magnus got even harder under Alec’s raspy touch.

Magnus didn’t notice when he had closed his eyes but he opened them in the moment heat started to surround him. His cock girdled by Alec’s hot and stretch body, Magnus was desperate to move but he didn’t, he waited until Alec stiffness eased. No matter how much Alec prepared, there was always a burning sting when Magnus first got inside him.  

Alec descended until he was sat on Magnus, Magnus as deep as it was possible. This was one of their favorite positions for that reason, Magnus could be as deep inside Alec as possible and Alec got to seek his own pleasure.

Magnus had to say there was something really hot about having Alec completely naked while he was fully dressed. He wondered if Alec enjoyed the friction of the fabric against his naked body. Did it feel good? It should, Magnus only used the finest clothes; fashionable, and comfortable (even if they didn’t look like it).

Could Alec come just by grinding against Magnus’s cashmere pants? And his tie? He could think of places where his tie would be more useful than his neck. All marvelous ideas for another time.

He could feel Alec's ass flush and pound against his balls, and the filthy sound by itself was almost enough to make Magnus come. Magnus was too entranced by Alec’s ridiculously long legs for a moment, the strength was evident in them, with each thrust the muscles tensed and relaxed and Magnus thanked the Angel that Alec was so disciplined and kept with his rigorous training even know that he spent more time in his office and meetings than in field.

Magnus ran his hands along Alec's legs and thighs until he reached his ass, he kneaded it, the soft skin molding under his hands pushing his hips up to meet Alec’s mid-way. Alec screamed, _there it is,_ thought Magnus, and he repeated the motion.

“Someone is not going to last.” Said Magnus while hitting Alec’s prostate again, that never fail to make Alec scream once he found it.

"Shut up." Alec literally put a hand over his mouth to keep him from talking.

Magnus licked the palm covering his mouth, not in a way meant to gross the person out but slowly, like if he were tasting, savoring the skin, that made Alec stop for a moment and Magnus was sure he did _not_ grunt when he did it. Alec stared Magnus, molten emerald focused on him.

Magnus took the hand over his mouth by the wrist and held it just an inch away from his lips, then with Alec's eyes still on him he stuck out his tongue and ran it from the palm to the fingertip of Alec's index finger he put the finger his mouth until the first knuckle and sucked it.

Alec let out a shaky breath but put himself together enough to arch an eyebrow and ask Magnus. "And I was the kinky one here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Magnus said this last and gave a little nip to Alec's finger. "Now,” He smiled and playfully spanked Alec, the subtle sting sending vibrations through Alec’s body that ended in his cock. “Are you going to ride your man or what, Mr. Lightwood?"

Those words were more than enough for Alec to resume his movements. And Alec rode Magnus as if his life depended on it. _I love this man_ , Magnus thought with each roll of Alec’s hips.

Alec guided Magnus hands to where he wanted them. It was a beautiful picture, Alec taking what he wanted from him, what his body wanted from Magnus, his only purpose to tame the fire inside him.

Magnus ran his hands and tongue over Alec’s chest, marveling at the sounds of his lover and how amazing he felt on Magnus. He pinched one of Alec’s nipples and lapped the other Alec threw his head back, both of his hands finding the support they needed on Magnus’s thighs to continue fucking himself on Magnus’s cock. Magnus knew Alec’s body as well as his own and which parts were the more sensitive. Alec wasn’t a fan of pain in bed but the _right_ amount always left him whimpering or screaming in pleasure.

Alec got tighter around him, signal of how close was his orgasm. Magnus wasn’t that far neither and the image of Alec’s hardness dripping precome and bouncing on his stomach with each thrust didn’t help him too keep his cool (or as much cool as he could have at this moment).

Magnus took him in his hand, syncing his movements with his hips. Alec leaned on his shoulders, wrinkling his jacket and lifting himself higher and then falling, hard, again on Magnus. They both would feel this tomorrow.

Alec came after a dozen strokes, he bit Magnus’s lip, muting his own sobs in Magnus's mouth and spilling in his hand and stomach. Magnus kept thrusting over the spasms of Alec's orgasm, Alec whines due to the overstimulation and his broken pleas asking him to not stop, to keep fucking him were what finally took him over the edge.

Alec collapsed over Magnus, his legs were still slightly shaky after a mind-blowing orgasm. Magnus’s suit was probably ruined, cum wasn’t easy to take off, not even with magic but Magnus mused in the thought that he would gladly sacrifice his wardrobe if this was the cause.

“I don’t want to move ever again.” Murmured Alec in a sleepy voice against Magnus's shoulder, tiredness reaching after the act.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Magnus asked and with a sluggish wave of his hand cleaned them both.

Alec shivered slightly at the freshness, he was still naked and the night was cool. “But you must be exhausted after being all day in meeting and this.”

“And _this,_ ” Magnus emphasized, laughing. He caressed lovingly Alec’s back. “but I do have enough energy to take you to bed. You are lucky that your boyfriend is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alexander.” said Magnus in the same playful tone Alec used each time he bragged about his boyfriend’s title.

Alec nodded and pecked Magnus on the lips. It was such a cast contact in comparison with they had just done. “I’m lucky, indeed.”

No, Magnus was the lucky one here, for having this beautiful and amazing man that loved him unconditionally in his life, a man that Magnus loved just as fiercely.  _Or maybe, we are both lucky_ , he considered before taking Alec in his arms and carrying him to their bedroom.

 


End file.
